Quand la pluie tombe
by MahanaRead
Summary: Un soir, Stiles débarque trempé dans le loft de Derek pour la réunion de la meute. Sauf qu'une nouvelle fois Scott a oublié de prévenir Stiles que la réunion a été annulée. Sa voiture étant tombé en panne, le loup grincheux l'invite à rester jusqu'au lendemain. Stiles sera-t-il capable de rester tranquille ? Au dehors l'orage gronde toujours. (Sterek)


Salut ! Je suis de retour avec un long OS, visiblement cet univers m'inspire en ce moment !

Celui là a été plus dur à corriger, surtout parce qu'il y a une bonne partie de scènes de sexe détaillées, mais il y a quand même un fond d'histoire, ce n'est pas totalement un PWP ! =) J'espère qu'il ne restera pas trop de fautes, j'ai relu autant que possible !

* Ne prend pas en compte la saison 5.

 **Paring** : Sterek

 **Rating** : **M** \- et c'est très justifié, vous êtes prévenus.

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

Bonne lecture !

 _Mahana Read._

* * *

Le ciel se déchaînait en dehors du loft, des trombes d'eau se déversaient violemment contre les murs et les vitres, les faisant trembler. Derek était tranquillement installé dans son canapé, lisant un livre en se laissant bercer par le bruit de la pluie. Il avait toujours aimé l'eau, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler. Il aimait nager, et son père et Laura le lui avait apprit alors qu'il n'avait que 4 ans. Il adorait les week-end sous la pluie où il regardait des dessin animés avec sa famille et où sa mère leur faisait des chocolats chaud. Il aimait les orages qui semblait tout nettoyer, l'odeur de la forêt au lendemain. Maintenant qu'il était adulte et qu'il n'avait plus sa famille pour partager ces moments-là, Derek aurait pu se mettre à détester la pluie. Mais non, c'était encore une des rares choses qui lui faisait naître un sourire aux lèvres quand il se remémorait ces souvenirs heureux.

Alors il était là, pieds nus et recroquevillé dans son canapé, concentré sur son policier et sur le bruit de fond apaisant de la pluie. Il n'entendit absolument pas les pas désordonnés et la respiration hasardeuse du jeune homme qui montait les escaliers.

Derek sursauta et se redressa d'un bond sur ses pieds, se mettant en position de défense, en entendant la grande porte en ferraille de son loft s'ouvrir en grinçant. Stiles rentra aussitôt la refermant derrière lui tout en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il semblait marmonner, mais le loup ne comprenait pas grand chose avec son souffle saccadé.

\- Foutus loups... Ascenseur... mon dieu... pfff... faillit crever, s'en foute... noyé...

Derek resta là à fixer le jeune homme dégoulinant d'eau, penché sur ses genoux qui pestait en essayant de respirer normalement. Son tee-shirt lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau tandis que son éternel sweat rouge pendait lamentablement sur ses épaules, gorgé d'eau. Ses cheveux qu'il avait laissé pousser lui tombaient sur le front et une mèche semblait collée à sa joue. Le plus âgé observa tout ça interdit, semblant vouloir retenir tous les infimes détails du corps mouillé de Stiles. Il mit un instant à reprendre contenance. L'hyperactif se redressa, enfin calmé, et regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vu le regard que Derek avait posé sur lui. C'est quand il fit un pas en avant et qu'il entendit ses chaussures remplit d'eau faire « ploc ploc » que le plus vieux retrouva la parole.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Stiles ? Bouges pas tu fous de l'eau partout !

\- La question est plutôt : où sont les autres ? Répondit aussitôt le lycéen. On avait une réunion ! Alors ok, je suis en retard de 20 petites minutes, mais ce n'est pas ma faute, ma Jeep chérie est tombée en panne à deux kilomètres de ton loft. Le temps que j'essaye de la réparer et puis que je marche jusqu'ici je suis un peu en retard. En plus les réparateurs ne répondaient plus il est trop tard pour ça ! Pesta-t-il en continuant à parler à toute vitesse. Mais où ils sont ? Ils sont déjà partie ? Franchement ils auraient pu m'attendre ! C'est vraiment pas...

\- La réunion à été annulé. Scott a envoyé un sms. Kira est malade apparemment.

On pouvait comptait sur Derek pour faire des phrases concises et claires. Stiles en resta bouche bée un instant. Au moins cela permettait de le faire taire. Puis son visage prit un air outré en comprenant ce que le loup venait de lui dire.

\- Quoi?! Mais je n'ai rien reçu !

Il sortit précipitamment son portable de son sac à dos qu'il avait heureusement imperméabilisé et revérifia ses messages, mais non rien. Scott ne lui avait rien envoyé. Énervé il l'appela aussitôt. Sa colère redoubla en tombant sur sa messagerie et il se mit à insulter son presque frère de tous les noms, lui promettant de se venger de la pire manière.

\- J'ai annulé une soirée avec mon père pour ta foutue réunion à la con ! Tu aurais pu prévenir !- il souffla essayant de se calmer, en vain- J'ai retrouvé les photos de mon anniversaire de mes 5 ans, prépare toi ! siffla-t-il comme dernière menace avant de raccrocher.

Stiles marmonna encore quelques instants en regardant méchamment son portable, avant de réaliser qu'il était toujours dans l'entrée de Derek qu'il était en train de tremper, et que ce dernier se tenait immobile devant lui pieds nus, en simple jean et pull lâche.

\- Oh je suis désolé de te déranger ! Je ne savais pas que c'était annulé. Bon... ben... je m'en vais, dit-il après un trop long blanc.

Derek ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il était toujours perturbé quand il était près de Stiles et c'est pour cela qu'il évitait le plus possible de le voir seul. Et là il était prit totalement au dépourvu. Mais en voyant les vêtements trempés du garçon et sa mine déçue – d'avoir été oublié par son meilleur ami, par sa soirée manquée avec son père, par le temps de chien, et sa voiture en panne il sut qu'il devait parler, qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser partir comme ça.

\- Tu vas rentrer comment ?

\- A pieds, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules fataliste. Je ferai remorquer ma voiture demain.

\- Ton père travaille ? Il ne peut pas venir te chercher ? Demanda le loup en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nop il fait des heures supp' quand il peut et vu que j'ai annulé notre soirée pour la réunion...

Stiles ne comprenait pas trop où le loup voulait en venir, mais il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise. Il était heureux que leur relation se soit améliorée, à présent ils pouvaient rester ensemble dans une même pièce et s'envoyer des piques sans que Stiles ne rencontre tous les murs. Il ne pouvait pas encore dire qu'ils étaient amis mais c'était en bonne voie, et Stiles le voulait vraiment. Il adorait tout les côtés qu'il découvrait chez Derek : sa passion pour la lecture et les romans historique ou policier, sa non-connaissance en musique l'amusait, se rendre compte que le loup était beaucoup plus cultivé et qu'il avait un humour fin avait été une super découverte... Ils n'avaient pas encore pu passer du temps vraiment ensemble seul, pour une sortie ou quelque chose du genre, Stiles le déplorait mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Derek n'était pas encore suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour ça. Mais Stiles l'avait beaucoup observé, intervenir avec lui ou avec le reste de la meute. Depuis que Scott et lui s'étaient vraiment alliés, il semblait s'être apaisé et même s'il grognait souvent, Stiles savait qu'il veillait sur cette bande de gamins surnaturels et insupportable. Et le jeune homme voulait voir encore plus de facette de l'ancien alpha.

Ancien Alpha qui finit par retrouver le courage de reprendre la parole devant la tête perplexe de Stilinski.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir. Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seul chez toi par ce temps alors qu'en plus personne ne t'y attends.

\- Et je vais faire quoi ? Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu vas rester là. Tu appelleras un garagiste demain.

\- Heu... tu es sûr ?

\- Ne bouges pas, je ne veux pas que tu trempes tout. Je vais chercher une serviette.

\- Mais... ah... ok... merci...

Stiles baragouina des remerciements en voyant le loup qui avait parlé de façon automatique s'éloigner rapidement et monter les escaliers en direction de la salle de bain à l'étage. En attendant il enleva ses vêtements en grimaçant, son jean pourtant trop grand était collé contre son corps et il gesticula ridiculement pour en sortir. Derek revint alors qu'il enlevait son tee-shirt et se retrouvait en caleçon tout aussi mouillé à côté d'une flaque de vêtements. Il frissonna de froid et releva la tête pour voir le loup figé en train de le regarder. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à voir le jeune homme aussi peu vêtu et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le corps pâle devant lui alors que des milliers de pensées osées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Stiles s'observa d'un air perplexe se demandant si il n'avait pas une tâche quelque part. En le voyant se tortiller sur lui-même, Derek se reprit et lui lança la serviette qui attérit sur sa tête, trop surpris.

\- Vas prendre une douche. J'ai déposé des vêtements de rechange dans la salle de bain.

Stiles encore préoccupé par le regard et le calme trop étrange de Derek, ne fit pas attention à l'ordre et s'empressa de s'essuyer et de monter à l'étage.

Le loup se crispa un instant en retenant sa respiration quand l'adolescent le frôla. Quand il entendit l'eau de la douche se mettre en marche, il se secoua la tête. Il avait été fou de dire à Stiles de rester. Il allait passer la pire et la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Mais il devait surtout se reprendre et avoir un comportement normal. Stiles l'avait déjà trouvé bizarre. Et il était hors de question qu'il réalise à quel point il faisait réagir Derek. Il devait à tout prix cacher son attirance pour le plus jeune.

Cette attraction qu'il avait pour Stiles s'était développée avec le temps. Il était bien incapable de dire quand précisément il avait réalisé qu'il avait des sentiments pour l'hyperactif de la bande. C'était venu comme ça, naturellement. Stiles avait toujours attiré son regard. Dès la première rencontre. Il aurait dû être concentré sur Scott, il venait de se faire mordre par un Alpha, il pouvait le sentir même si le jeune homme ne savait pas encore ce qu'il était devenu. Mais non, c'était sur le garçon pâle qui parlait trop qu'il avait posé les yeux. Stiles avait peur, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à toute vitesse mais il ne s'était pas démonté et cela l'avait impressionné. Cela l'avait longtemps impressionné.

Même quand il avait peur de lui, qu'il le détestait au début ou quand Derek le rejetait violemment, Stiles était resté. Il avait osé le confronter, le contredire et faire au final ce qui lui semblait juste. Pour Scott. Il avait fait tout ça pour Scott. Et même si cela avait rendu le loup dingue – Stiles et Scott semblaient se jeter tête la première dans les ennuis il avait admiré sa loyauté. Il savait aussi que Stiles avait confronté Scott quand ce dernier refusait de le rejoindre et qu'il avait tout fait pour que les deux s'entendent alors même que lui n'était pas un loup-garou et qu'il ne l'appréciait que moyennement. Il voulait le meilleur pour son ami, son presque frère. Derek savait qu'il devait son entente et son amitié avec le jeune McCall à Stiles.

Puis au fur et à mesure, son rejet pour l'adolescent avait changé. Il avait d'abord vu sa loyauté. Puis il avait remarqué son intelligence – fortement teinté d'impertinence et d'arrogance mais bon, d'après Stiles il l'était tout autant son sarcasme avait fini par l'amuser quand il n'en était pas la cible, son entêtement et sa motivation : il savait que Stiles faisait tout pour les aider et qu'il s'entraînait pour ne plus être un poids.

Ensuite Derek avait remarqué ses sourires. Ce sourire en coin moqueur avec ce haussement de sourcil qu'il lui avait tant offert, le sourire remplit d'admiration qu'il avait quand Lydia sortait une de ses phrases de génie ( il avait mit du temps à s'avouer qu'il en était jaloux), le sourire tendre et complice qu'il partageait avec Scott... Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était capable de traduire chacun de ses sourires il était déjà foutu, il était en train d'apprendre toutes les expressions de Stiles. Et ce dernier était très expressif ! A ce stade là, il cherchait toujours Stiles du regard et tentait de se rapprocher de lui, voulant en savoir toujours plus.

Derek réalisa vraiment qu'il était amoureux de Stiles quand il faillit le perdre à cause du Nogitsune. Il savait avant ça qu'il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour lui mais quand il cru qu'il faudrait tuer le garçon il fut abattu. Il était incapable de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Stiles. Et les événements s'étaient enchaînés. Sa sœur Cora avait faillit mourir et elle, il pouvait la sauver. Il perdit ses pouvoirs d'Alpha et resta cloîtré longtemps chez lui, affaiblit et terrorisé par l'idée de perdre son humain mais incapable d'agir. Le reste de la meute parvint à le sauver de justesse, Allison se sacrifiant pour cela. Et Stiles s'éloigna de lui, d'eux tous, se renfermant en lui-même. Derek trop brisé et se sentant coupable, fut incapable de l'aider. Il le regarda de loin tomber et faire semblant devant les autres. Laissant Scott, Lydia et le shérif panser ses blessures autant qu'ils le purent.

Puis Stiles revint, faisant semblant d'être le même qu'avant alors que Derek pouvait sentir cette infime odeur de détresse lui coller au corps et cette trace médicamenteuse qu'il n'avait pas avant. Stiles finit par lui avouer qu'il avait dû augmenter son traitement pour pouvoir dormir. Le jeune homme semblait se rapprocher de lui. Aux réunions il venait s'asseoir près de lui. Arrivait souvent un peu à l'avance et repartait un peu en retard. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de boire un café (décaféiné pour le plus jeune Derek en avait acheté exprès pour lui) après et de parler quelques minutes. Derek se sentait privilégié. Il savourait chacun de ces instants même s'il n'imaginait pas une seconde que le jeune homme pouvait partager ses sentiments, il se contentait de ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner. Stiles semblait s'apaiser en sa présence mais Derek ne pensait pas le mériter alors il ne fit aucun geste vers lui.

Stiles descendit lentement les escaliers en colimaçon du loft du loup – le bas de jogging que Derek lui avait donné tombait légèrement et il avait peur de se vautrer – et trouva son propriétaire planté en plein milieu de la pièce perdu dans ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge en approchant.

\- Ça va Derek ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ce soir... demanda-t-il l'air un peu inquiet.

\- Non, non, ça va. Tout va bien.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je suis là si tu veux en parler.

\- Merci, mais ce n'est rien d'important. Vraiment.

Derek appuya sa phrase d'un sourire qu'il espéra convaincant mais Stiles leva les sourcils comme pour dire « tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? » même si il décida de laisser passer pour le moment. Derek l'observait à nouveau. Il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait penser le loup ce soir mais en tout cas il avait remarqué qu'il le fixait un peu trop souvent.

Derek avait senti son cœur rater un battement en voyant Stiles avec ses vêtements. Le bas tombait un peu sur ses hanches plus fines que celles du loup mais lui allait plutôt bien, Stiles étant pratiquement de la même taille que lui. Juste tout en finesse malgré ses muscles qu'il avait travaillé. Son tee-shirt par contre était vraiment trop grand. Derek avait fait exprès d'en choisir un avec des manches, il savait que leur carrure était trop différente, et Stiles semblait être dans un pyjama, le tissus tombant sur une épaule. En voyant le morceau de peau si claire, le loup se demanda si ça avait été une si bonne idée ou si il ne se torturait pas un peu plus.

\- Derek, si tu veux que je te laisse pour réfléchir, je peux rentrer hein, l'interrompit Stiles le faisant violemment sortir de ses pensées.

\- Non ! Désolée, je pense à beaucoup de trucs à la fois ce soir.

\- D'habitude c'est plutôt moi !

L'hyperactif eut un léger rire alors que le loup souriait doucement. Il avait l'habitude de râler quand le jeune homme se perdait dans ses pensées n'importe quand. Ce soir, c'était visiblement son tour !

\- En tout cas, vraiment merci de m'accueillir ! Tu me sauves la vie !

Et il pencha la tête sur le côté sur un sourire doux. Le numéro 13 : sincère et un peu ému, les yeux légèrement plissés. Amadouant un peu plus Derek qui entendit son cœur rater encore une fois un battement. Il secoua la tête balayant les remerciements d'un geste.

\- Tu as envie de faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il avant de regarder l'horloge qui affichait 21h37. Tu as déjà mangé ?

Un grognement retenti alors pile à ce moment là provenant de l'estomac du plus jeune. Derek éclata de rire alors que Stiles rougissait de gêne ne sachant plus où se mettre. Mais il essaya quand même d'enregistrer dans sa mémoire cet instant là : Derek était rarement si spontané et Stiles adorait cela.

\- On peut commander quelque chose si tu veux. Chinois ? Tu adores ça non ?

\- Impossible. Aucun livreur viendra par ce temps-là, dit-il en secouant la tête notant quand même dans un coin de celle-ci que le loup connaissait ses goûts en matière de livraison. Et puis tu me recueilles comme le pauvre petit chien mouillé que je suis – je sais c'est instinctif (il esquiva le coup de Derek, amusé) mais quand même, je ne peux pas te laisser tout faire ! Allons fouiller dans ta cuisine ! Je suis sûre que tu as de quoi faire quelque chose de comestible.

Arrivés devant le frigo pratiquement vide, Stiles tourna un regard consterné sur son hôte qui avoua gêné :

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment cuisiner. Je me fais surtout livrer...

\- Ouais bah, un de ces jours je vais m'occuper de ton alimentation comme de celle de mon père tu vas voir !

Stiles continua à marmonner un instant finissant par sortir du frigidaire deux cuisses de canard avant d'aller fouiller dans les placards et de dénicher un sachet de riz, du miel et quelques herbes qui dataient de l'époque où Isaac vivait au loft. Derek l'observa faire, assis à la table, fasciné de le voir évoluer si naturellement dans sa cuisine, comme si elle était sienne. Derek voulait qu'elle soit sienne comme tout ce qui se trouvait chez lui à cet instant précis. Un éclair retenti faisant sursauter le jeune homme et sortir le loup de ses pensées lubrique.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu saches si bien cuisiner ? Demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas le troubler.

Stiles était à un mètre quarante de lui, de l'autre côté de la table en train de badigeonner de miel les cuisses de canard qui cuisaient à feu doux. Il chantonnait doucement en bougeant au rythme qu'il créait. Derek rêvait de se plaquer contre ce corps fin qui semblait l'appeler. Le plus jeune se retourna vers lui doucement et il essaya de détourner ses yeux de ses fesses en vitesse. Stiles ne dit rien mais un petit sourire en coin semblait vouloir dire qu'il l'avait grillé. Il répondit comme si de rien.

\- Ma mère adorait cuisiner. J'étais toujours dans la cuisine avec elle alors elle m'apprenait un peu. Et depuis qu'elle n'est plus là je m'occupe des repas à la maison. Elle m'a transmit ses livres de recettes. Si je cuisine pas mon père mange n'importe quoi, finit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais tu étais si jeune... ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le loup – ils avaient déjà un peu parlé de leurs familles ensemble.

\- Au début ma grand-mère et Mélissa m'aidaient. Et étrangement, la cuisine est le seul endroit où je ne suis pas maladroit !

Stiles rit une nouvelle fois, cuillère en l'air prête à plonger dans le pot de miel et Derek sourit de cette image si simple et joyeuse. Le jeune homme avait l'air si à l'aise. Il se sentit gonfler d'orgueil en se disant que Stiles l'était en sa présence. Dans sa cuisine, en train de préparer le repas pour eux deux. C'était une pensée égoïste mais il voulait que ça ne s'arrête pas, jamais, et un instant il imagina séquestrer son humain dans son loft. Pour pouvoir se gorger sans cesse de ses sourires et de sa présence apaisante. Il souffla doucement et ferma les yeux, sa tête reposait sur ses bras accoudés. Il écoutait la pluie tomber et les bruits que Stiles faisait en cuisinant et en chantonnant.  
Ce dernier se retourna vers lui attendrit par cette image.

\- Tu sembles fatigué... A quoi tu penses là ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- J'écoute la pluie. J'aime ça. Et... Je me disais que ta présence m'apaisait étrangement.

Derek avait avoué ça d'une voix calme, posée comme s'il n'était pas du tout stressé. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés alors qu'il sentait ceux de Stiles sur lui. Ce dernier le trouvait adorable ainsi et il était agréablement surpris de cet aveux. Heureusement que Derek avait les yeux clos, il ne vit pas ses joues rougirent.

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'inviter plus souvent, répondit-il d'une voix douce avant de se retourner vers la casserole qui bouillait.

Et Derek sourit un peu plus. Il était vraiment bien à cet instant : la pluie tombait toujours en trombe et ils étaient dans leur bulle. Il espéra que la soirée se déroule ainsi, calmement et sans ambiguïté, il voulait simplement profiter de la présence de Stiles.

Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Pourtant cela avait si bien commencé ! Stiles les avait servit tout les deux et malgré les grognements du plus âgé il avait ouvert la bouteille de rouge qu'il avait trouvé dans un placard. Disant que le canard s'accordait très bien avec et qu'il avait dix-huit ans, il pouvait très bien boire un verre de vin surtout qu'il dormait sur place ! Le loup avait finalement cédé se disant qu'il serait peut-être moins tendu après un verre ou deux. Il n'avait pas pensé que Stiles serait plus détendu lui aussi !

Le repas s'était bien déroulé, ils avaient parlé tranquillement évitant les sujets délicats mais sans se sentir forcé pour autant. C'était agréable et simple, ils n'avaient pas besoin de réfléchir ou de se prendre la tête. Derek avait ensuite insisté pour faire la vaisselle et Stiles prit son poste d'observation derrière la table. Il pouvait jurer avoir vu la nuque et les oreilles de Derek rougir alors qu'il le fixait. Il en avait été grandement satisfait.

Ils avaient ensuite migré vers le canapé où Stiles s'était jeté sous le regard noir du loup maniaque. Ils se chamaillèrent un instant sur le choix du film, que Stiles remporta évidemment : Iron Man vint rapidement crâner sur l'écran plat.

Derek avait essayé de laisser un peu de distance entre eux, mais le plus jeune ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il gigotait sans cesse, le faisant grogner.

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger je vais t'attacher ! Ou t'égorger, je vais t'égorger, rajouta précipitamment le loup en se rendant compte du double sens après que Stiles lui ait fait un sourire carnassier et amusé.

\- C'pas ma faute ! Je n'arrive pas à me caler...

Il fit une moue boudeuse en remuant encore un peu. Derek plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa cuisse et les deux retinrent leurs respirations. Il la lâcha bientôt, mal à l'aise, et Stiles étendit ses jambes sur la table basse près des siennes en cessant de bouger. Pendant deux minutes. Il décala bientôt ses jambes, ses pieds nus posés sur les tibias du loup.

\- Ça va je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non non, tu es très confortable, chuchota l'humain amusé fixant Tony Stark essayant de voler en armure.

Derek essaya encore une fois de se décaler l'air de rien. Stiles empiétait sur son espace vitale et le saturait de son odeur envoûtante qui était en plus mêlée à la sienne puisqu'il portait ses vêtements. Sa tête était embrouillée.

L'attention de Stiles resta fixée sur le film cinq minutes de plus. Puis il commença à regarder tout autour de lui. Il voyait bien que le loup était un peu mal à l'aise pas rapport à lui mais il n'était pas encore sûre de la raison alors il ne voulu rien vraiment tenter. Puis son regard se posa sur le livre en dessous de la table de basse. Le roman que Derek lisait avant qu'il n'arrive. Et juste à côté, il y avait une paire de lunettes de vue.

\- C'est à toi ?

Stiles se dépêcha de s'en emparer et de les mettre sur son nez, se tournant vers Derek d'un air amusé.

\- Ça me va ?

\- Stiles, repose ça...

\- Je savais pas que tu avais des lunettes ! Tu me caches plein de choses ! Tu les mets quand ? Que pour lire ? Je suis sûre que ça te va bien. Tout te va, ça en est rageant ! Et moi ? Tu m'as pas dit, ça me va bien ?

Stiles se pencha un peu plus vers lui, posant sa main sur son torse musclé. Derek sentait le loup s'agiter à l'intérieur de lui et il essaya en vain de retenir sa respiration pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de l'humain.

\- Poses ça, râla-t-il.

\- Mais allez ! T'es pas gentil ! Avec toutes les heures que je passe sur mon ordi je vais finir par en avoir. Je veux savoir si ça me va. Tu me trouves comment avec des lunettes Derek ? Insista le plus jeune.

Stiles avait posé ses deux mains sur le torse de Derek, ses genoux repliés sous lui. Il ne put qu'entendre le grognement du loup remonter le long du corps sous ses mains. Le lycanthrope ferma vivement les yeux, serrant la mâchoire alors que l'hyperactif le fixait surpris et un peu choqué.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé... mais... Quand tu es trop près... mon loup grogne, expliqua-t-il difficilement les yeux toujours clos.

\- Ton loup me déteste à nouveau ? Demanda Stiles la gorge nouée.

Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se rapprocher de Derek, même si ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué qu'il cherchait plus que son amitié. Il n'était pas sûr de supporter que son loup le déteste et qu'il ait fait tout ça en vain. Que ça, ce truc entre eux, ne marcherait jamais.

\- C'est... le contraire en fait. Mon loup... il... t'apprécie... et sentir ton odeur aussi près... Mêlée avec la mienne... finit-il en marmonnant faisant un geste vague.

Derek était mort de honte. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face et essaya vainement de reprendre le film de ce super héros en armure. Mais Stiles ne le laissa pas faire. Il attrapa le tee-shirt qu'il portait et se mit à le renifler attirant involontairement son attention.

\- Arrêtes ça ! Grogna-t-il alors que ses yeux flashaient.

Stiles n'arrêta pas. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il sentait son odeur mêlée à celle du loup qu'il désirait. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'autre homme tétanisé et passa ses jambes par dessus lui, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses. Les mains de Derek eurent des spasmes et s'écartèrent violemment s'empêchant de toucher le corps fin au-dessus de lui.

\- Et toi Derek... tu apprécies mon odeur ?

Stiles était un démon. C'était tout ce à quoi pouvait penser Derek en ayant le jeune homme assis sur lui, penché vers lui, enlevant ses lunettes pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, portant son odeur et lui demandant si il appréciait ça. Derek déglutit et essaya de retenir la vague de désir qui se dirigeait directement vers son pénis. Mais voyant son air sérieux, ses gestes osés, ses joues rouges et sa bouche ouverte, il décida d'être honnête. Mais quand même, Stiles était clairement un démon !

\- Oui... ça me rend dingue... souffla-t-il doucement, ses yeux perdus dans ceux whisky du plus jeune.

\- Enfin, sourit Stiles avant de se pencher un peu plus et de l'embrasser.

Le baiser eut du mal à commencer. Stiles avait juste posé ses lèvres sur celles du loup, attendant qu'il réagisse. Mais ce dernier était trop choqué. Stiles le voulait. Stiles était assis sur lui. Stiles l'embrassait. Et Stiles dû lui mordre la lèvre inférieur pour le réveiller. Alors, seulement il plaqua ses mains sur la taille fine et s'empressa de répondre, devenant possessif dans le baiser. Impatient. Il l'avait tellement voulu. Il laissa échapper un grognement quand Stiles s'écarta un peu, posant sa main sur sa joue. Il s'était à peine éloigné de quelques centimètres mais c'était déjà trop. Ses yeux flashèrent à nouveau.

\- Je suis là Derek. Je ne vais pas m'envoler. Ça fait longtemps que j'en rêve... Sens. Ça sens, nous. Je reste là avec toi. Contre toi.

Derek avait un instant plongé son nez dans la jonction du cou du plus jeune, à l'endroit où la peau constellée de grains de beauté et son tee-shirt se retrouvaient. Sentir leurs odeurs mélangées apaisa le loup impatient. Et il releva des yeux verts bleuté vers son humain qui lui fit un sourire doux avant de se pencher à nouveau pour l'embrasser.  
Cette fois le baiser fut plus langoureux, ils prenaient leur temps, voulant savourer l'autre. Les mains de Derek enserraient la taille fine le faisant inconsciemment bouger sur lui tandis que les longs doigts pâles de Stiles allaient jouer dans sa nuque lui donnant des frissons.

Stiles fit un mouvent de hanche plus puissant et il sentit franchement l'érection de Derek. Il gémit dans sa bouche, ce qui ramena le loup sur terre. Il l'éloigna précipitamment le faisant grogner. Il en aurait rit à un autre moment. Stiles tenta de revenir vers lui mais il le maintint avec ses mains larges, incapable de l'éloigner vraiment alors que le plus jeune s'attaquait à son cou. Derek essayait de se calmer mais avec l'autre contre lui c'était dur de se raisonner.

\- Stiles... stop, stop. Arrête... On ne peut pas...

Stiles grogna un « quoi » puissant en se redressant le regardant enfin en face.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça. Tu es mineur, tu as bu. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais et tu le regretteras demain.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries que tu me sors là Derek ? Je n'ai bu qu'un verre, je suis très loin d'être saoul. Je sais ce que je fais.

\- C'est sûrement tes hormones ou mon loup qui t'envoie des phéromones et...

\- Et c'est si dur à croire que j'ai envie de toi ? S'agaça Stiles. Que je rêve de toi depuis des mois ? Que je t'imagine me prenant sous la douche ? Que je me masturbe en pensant à tes mains larges sur ma queue ?

Derek gémit fortement avant de lui jeter un regard noir que le plus jeune lui rendit aussitôt.

\- Arrête de te faire des films. Je te veux depuis longtemps Derek, ça n'a rien à voir avec un verre de vin ou avec tes hypothétiques phéromones... Mais si toi tu doutes de me vouloir...

Derek tomba évidemment dans le piège et grogna de colère s'en rendant parfaitement compte. Ses yeux flashèrent bleu électrique.

\- Je ne doutes pas de ce que je ressens, dit-il les dents serrées – il avait vraiment horreur de parler de ses sentiments. Mais je ne veux pas que tu regrettes... Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi et tu es encore jeune tu ne sais...

Stiles soupira doucement avant de prendre une des mains hâlées du plus âgé et de la déposer sur son cœur. Il avait comprit ce que le loup aigri voulait dire même si il était quand même un peu vexé.

\- Derek je suis sérieux. Je sais ce que je veux et je sais ce que je fais. Tu entends mon cœur là non ? J'en ai vraiment très très envie. Je ne mens pas. Et franchement tu n'as que 24 ans Derek, tu n'es pas si vieux !

Et il se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser à nouveau et Derek après un temps d'arrêt répondit.

\- Mais...

\- Chut. Tais-toi.

Et Stiles l'embrassa franchement, attrapant l'autre main de Derek pour la placer sous son tee-shirt contre sa hanche. Elle était chaude alors il frissonna et elle se serra un peu plus avant que l'autre ne la rejoigne. Derek arrêta enfin de réfléchir et se laissa emporter par le baiser.

Le plus jeune agrippa bientôt le pull du loup pour le lui retirer. Il attira son tee-shirt en même temps. Dès qu'il fut torse nu il plaqua ses mains aux longs doigts sur la peau imberbe et bronzée, tâtant les muscles, s'appuyant dessus quand il recommença à bouger doucement ses hanches. Derek s'empressa de retirer son haut à son tour, voulant goûter la peau opaline. Il embrassa aussitôt la gorge pâle, grignotant la pomme d'Adam alors que Stiles gigotait laissant échapper de légers rires et de doux gémissements qui le remplir de satisfaction. Puis il suivit le chemin des grains de beauté qui l'avaient toujours fasciné. Il était enfin sur le point de savoir si Stiles en avait partout. Et cela le rendait un peu dingue. Il le fit basculer en arrière, le maintenant de ses mains dans son dos, pour aller mordiller un téton.

Stiles hoqueta et se rattrapa aux larges épaules. Il remua plus franchement ses hanches, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Les tissus les séparant l'agaçaient et ne pas toucher plus Derek aussi. Alors il tira sur les cheveux noirs pour remonter son visage à lui. Il mordilla les lèvres mouillées, refusant plus.

Mécontent, le plus âgé le rapprocha d'un bras autour de sa taille, le coinça contre lui alors qu'il s'avançait dans le fauteuil pour être droit. Leurs érections se retrouvèrent serrées contre leurs corps. Leurs torses nus se touchaient pleinement. Derek, la main sur la nuque pâle insista pour avoir vraiment un baiser, tandis que Stiles le faisait presque vibrer à jouer avec la ligne de poil sombres qui menait à l'objet de ses convoitises. Passant ses doigts dedans, grattant du bout des ongles avant de griffer un peu plus fort le ventre offert, ses longs doigts flirtant avec la ceinture du jean pour toucher le plus de peau possible. Ils jouèrent un instant ainsi, attendant que le premier craque. Et Stiles n'avait jamais été très patient.

\- Debout... debout... vite, haleta-t-il, se relevant lui-même.

Derek obéit, il en avait tout autant envie.

Stiles s'empressa de mettre ses mains sur le jean honnit. Essayant de déboutonner le bouton qui l'empêchait de l'enlever. Il bataillait, imprécis tant il était pressé et le plus âgé se moqua gentiment.

\- Tais-toi... murmura l'hyperactif contre ses lèvres alors qu'il passait enfin cette barrière.

Il plongea aussitôt ses mains dans le boxer du plus âgé qui ne put que gémir, se raccrochant à ses hanches. Stiles commença aussitôt à le caresser avant de se mettre à le branler plus franchement, descendant le jean et le sous-vêtement sous ses fesses.

\- Alors comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que je fais hein ? T'es sûr Derek ? Tu voudrais pas que j'arrête hein ? Tu veux que j'arrête de toucher ta peau ? De toucher ta bite comme ça ?

\- Tai-tais-toi...

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de me faire taire, déclara Stiles d'un air provocateur et espiègle.

Puis il se laissa tomber sur l'épais tapis gris, aux pieds de Derek qui arrêta de respirer en comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire. Il descendit totalement les derniers vêtements qui le gênaient et les jeta au loin sans regarder. Il continua de le pomper tandis qu'il embrassait le ventre creusé d'anticipation, mordillant l'aine, tandis que son autre main caressait sa fesse gauche, le maintenant. Quand Derek gémit plus fortement il consentit à s'approcher du pénis en érection, embrassant d'abord l'intérieur des cuisses, son nez le frôlant juste, de quoi le rendre fou.

\- Stiles...

Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sadique, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

La vue de Stiles à ses pieds, sa verge tendue juste à côté de son visage, faillit faire venir Derek qui gémit profondément.

\- S'il-te-plaît... Fais quelque chose...

\- Comme ça ?

Et il le lécha sur toute la longueur. Les mains plus larges agrippèrent les épaules pâles, et Derek pensa un instant qu'il adorait ce contraste. Puis Stiles lui fit perdre la tête.

Quand il se sentit sur le point d'éjaculer il remonta précipitamment l'humain vers lui. Ses joues rouges et ses yeux un peu flous furent sa meilleure récompense.

\- Je ne sais pas où... tu as appris ça... Ni si je veux savoir... mais wahou... dit-il difficilement.

\- Haha, je suis beaucoup moins innocent que j'en ai l'air !

L'air fanfaron de Stiles agaça Derek qui s'empressa d'enlever son jogging qu'il portait avec son boxer et l'attrapa contre lui. Le plus jeune enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille, riant et gémissant à la fois. Derek adorait ce son. Il adorait le voir heureux. Puis il les fit basculer en avant, l'étalant sur le tapis épais avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur lui, le recouvrant.

\- J'ai décidé que j'étais en colère. Et que tu allais payer.

Stiles ne pu retenir un nouveau rire que Derek tenta d'avaler d'un baiser. Ils gémirent profondément en concert quand ils commencèrent à onduler l'un contre l'autre. Sans aucune barrière qui aurait pu les empêcher de ressentir chaque centimètre de la peau de l'autre. Leurs corps s'alignaient parfaitement et ils étaient sûrs qu'ils s'emboîteraient aussi très bien.

Derek finit par se détacher difficilement des lèvres du plus jeune qui protesta faiblement. Il n'en avait pas plus envie que lui, mais il devait poser la question. Il voulait être certain que Stiles voulait vraiment ça, le voulait vraiment lui. Et c'est la voix hésitante et les joues un peu rouge qu'il parla.

\- Stiles... tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? On peut s'arrêter là tu sais. Je ne veux pas que du sexe de toi. Je-je suis nul pour parler de ça... mais... c'est pas rien. Tu comprends ? C'est pas-

\- Et toi tu es sûr ?

Stiles le coupa avec son habituel regard impertinent avant de s'adoucir en voyant l'air adorablement gêné et tendre de Derek. Il leva sa main et caressa un temps le visage au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu n'as jamais couché avec un homme pas vrai ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Pas jusque bout, mais toi c'est...

\- Crois moi je note le « pas vraiment » pour plus tard. Mais là Derek je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler... On garde ça pour demain promis ! Je suis sûre de te vouloir là maintenant. Il y a de très forte chance tout à l'heure aussi et je te réveillerai demain matin pour recommencer. Alors à toi de décider si tu préfères qu'on parle ou qu'on couche en-

\- Qu'on fasse l'amour, le coupa à son tour Derek, ses yeux bleu-verts plongés dans ceux de Stiles.

\- Qu'on fasse l'amour oui, répéta-t-il avec un sourire un fois le choc passé. Tu veux me faire l'amour Derek ?

Et ce diable de Stilinski remua ses hanches juste après sa question, frottant leurs sexes toujours en érection l'un contre l'autre. Derek retint son souffle avant d'avoir un petit rire, il adorait ce côté de Stiles. Il se pencha et commença à embrasser lentement chaque grains de beauté sur le visage aimé. Stiles tenta de donner d'autres coup de hanches, voulant accélérer les choses mais Derek l'attrapa par la taille et le maintint immobile. Il geignit à moitié, souriant sous les chatouilles des lèvres du loup, qui arriva enfin à ses lèvres.

\- Oui, déclara-t-il la voix un peu rauque tout contre ses lèvres, j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour sur le champ. Mais vu que tu es un très vilain garçon, je vais prendre tout mon temps.

Et il l'embrassa pour étouffer les faibles protestations de l'hyperactif. Puis il reprit son chemin, tournant la tête de Stiles sur le côté pour embrasser les grains de beauté qui couraient le long de sa gorge et de son coup. Remontant en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié celui sur l'oreille. Il la mordilla un instant, son corps ne pouvant s'empêcher de remuer un peu contre celui plus fin sous lui. Stiles gémit plus fortement mais les mains contre sa taille l'empêchaient toujours de bouger vraiment. Ne pouvant faire que ça, il s'agrippa au large dos de Derek et s'amusa à le décoiffer avant de griffer ses flans quand il trouva sa descente trop lente. Mais Derek l'ignora et continua a lécher et mordiller le ventre clair et finement musclé.

\- Je crois qu'il va être mon préféré, dit le loup en déposant ses lèvres sur le grain foncé à côté du nombril.

\- Ça... c'est parce que t'as-t'as... pas vu celui que j'ai sur les fesses !

La fin de la phrase de Stiles se finit dans un cri suivit d'un rire clair. Derek l'avait saisit et vivement retourné sur le ventre pour voir cela de lui même. Il mordit bientôt la chaire ferme de sa fesse droite où un grain de beauté sombre semblait le narguer. Stiles eut un bref cri, de surprise et un peu de douleur mais l'excitation restait l'émotion dominante. Le loup en entendant ce bruit, s'empressa de lécher cette petite tâche et la trace de la morsure. Des gémissements lascifs s'échappèrent du corps sous lui, chaque son venant gorger un peu plus son pénis.

\- Ok, tu as raison c'est celui là mon préféré, grogna le loup avant de s'empresser de faire un suçon juste à côté, à la limite de la fesse et du dos.

Derek semblait fasciné par le corps fin de Stiles qui réagissait sous ses caresses, ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de le toucher et ses yeux voyageaient partout voulant tout mémoriser. Admirant aussi la marque rouge-violette qu'il venait de lui faire et qui prouvait qu'il était à lui. Toutes ces émotions - il était excité, il était possessif, il avait faim de lui, il était heureux- se mélangeait et le loup les ressentait lui aussi. Ils étaient d'accord tous les deux. Ils voulaient Stiles. Et ils étaient tous les deux très fier du suçon que Derek venait de faire !

Le plus jeune impatient se tordit la tête pour voir ce faisait Derek derrière lui. Il le vit le regard fixé sur son dos, l'air concentré.

\- Hé bien, qu'est-ce que mon dos a bien pu te faire pour que tu le fixe ainsi ?

Derek eut un sourire en entendant Stiles le sortir de ses pensées.

\- On est juste d'accord le loup et moi pour te dévorer.

\- Mais le loup, c'est toi.

\- Alors, ça veut dire que j'ai doublement envie de te manger !

Et le loup-garou s'allongea sur le plus jeune qui riait doucement, écartant instinctivement ses jambes. Il plaqua son torse à son dos, sa verge collée à ses fesses rebondies, il ne se soutenait que d'un bras pour ne pas l'écraser complètement. Son autre main vint s'accrocher à celle de son amant, tandis qu'il mordillait la peau tendre de sa nuque. Ils ondulèrent un moment, gémissant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur le point de devenir fou.

Derek recula lentement recommença sa descente en embrassant la peau pâle qui se couvrait de sueur. Léchant et grignotant les endroits qui faisaient un peu plus soupirer Stiles.

\- Relèves tes hanches... haleta le loup, passant la main sur le ventre de Stiles pour qu'il se mette à genoux.

\- Tu as conscience que je ne ferai pas ça pour tous le monde ? Être à genoux, c'est pas mon truc, dit difficilement l'hyperactif le cerveau embrouillé par les sensations.

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, répliqua le plus âgé moqueur.

Puis pour le faire taire, il recommença à embrasser et malaxer les fesses devant lui. Puis il les écarta lentement et avant que Stiles n'ait pu réaliser ce qu'il avait en tête, il se mit à lécher son entrée, le faisant perdre la tête et la parole. Enfin... presque.

\- Derek, qu'est-c... OH ! MON... Han... ouiii... De-Derek...

A partir de ce moment là Stiles continua de marmonner et de soupirer mais même avec sa super ouïe de loup-garou Derek ne comprit rien.

Après un moment où il le prépara avec sa langue, savourant le goût de Stiles autant que le fait de le rendre si gémissant pour lui, il se retira voulant passer à plus. Il remonta doucement tandis que Stiles se mettait sur le dos, la respiration haletante. Il allait s'attaquer à son cou quand le plus jeune le coupa.

\- Est-ce, est-ce que tu as un préservatif ?

\- En haut...

\- Trop loin, gémit Stiles alors que Derek étouffait un petit rire contre sa peau. Hey attends ! Je dois en avoir dans mon porte-feuille ! Bouges-toi !

Et le loup eut le spectacle de voir un Stiles nu comme un vers et très excité -dans tous les sens- courir jusqu'à son sac abandonné dans l'entrée. Il revint en trottinant jetant trois, quatre petits paquets sur le tapis à côté de Derek avant de se rallonger tout contre lui et de l'embrasser. Ce dernier sourit contre ses lèvres, Stiles était si naturel et ne semblait avoir honte de rien c'était rafraîchissant. Ils se câlinèrent quelques instants avant que la pression qui n'était pas vraiment retombée les emporte à nouveau.

\- Prépare toi, haleta Derek en lui jetant un regard suppliant. J'veux te voir te préparer...

\- Pervers, répliqua Stiles en un soupir amusé.

Mais il s'éloigna un peu du loup avant de mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche pour les lécher, ne le quittant pas du regard. Derek resta un instant interdit à regarder les longs doigts pâles enduit de salive disparaître derrière la chute de reins. Il admira le visage de Stiles se tendre puis se détendre en un soupir. Il observa le premier doigt se frayer un chemin, puis le second disparaître et c'est quand Stiles commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient en lui en gémissant plus fort son prénom que Derek sortie de sa transe. Il attrapa le préservatif, sourit en le voyant déjà lubrifié et l'enfila tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur son amant. Il attrapa un coussin et aida Stiles à le placer sous son dos pour qu'il ait moins mal.

Puis ne pouvant plus se retenir, il lécha lui même deux de ses doigts et s'approcha de Stiles. Il écarta une de ses jambes, la pliant pour avoir un meilleur accès tandis que le plus jeune continuait de se caresser en se tortillant. Il embrassa la chaire tendre du mollet et en fixant le visage rouge de Stiles il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la cuisse jusqu'à cette entrée qui semblait l'appeler. Après un hochement de tête de Stiles, il enfonça lentement son doigt en lui gémissant de concert avec lui. Il était fasciné de voir le corps de son amant l'accepter et il devint un peu dingue par le frôlement des doigts de Stiles et le sien en lui.

Stiles finit par retirer lentement ses doigts, enlevant celui de Derek sous son froncement de sourcils, mais il était dans une position un peu inconfortable.

\- Hey, je vais pas faire tout le travail tout seul non ? Lui dit-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Le loup se jeta sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et effacer ce sourire. Puis il attrapa les longues jambes interminable de Stiles et se positionna bien. Ils échangèrent un long regard puis Derek ouvrit la bouche mais le plus jeune le coupa immédiatement.

\- Si tu me demandes encore une fois si je suis sûr, je te préviens je me casse Derek !

Ce dernier ne pu retenir son rire qui sortie spontanément parce que c'était bien ce qu'il allait demander. Il souffla un « d'accord » contre les lèvres pleines qui l'obsédaient et releva un peu plus haut la jambe droite, accrochée à sa cuisse et pénétra lentement Stiles qui gémit tout du long, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'arrêta une fois complètement en lui, observant les moindre changements sur le visage mutin de son amant.

\- Ça va ? Souffla doucement Derek prit dans un étau brûlant, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas bouger immédiatement.

\- Oui... une seconde... et toi ?

\- Oui... Tu es si bon Stiles ! Tellement étroit...

Stiles eut un petit rire en entendant ça. Puis Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément avant de laisser glisser une de ses mains contre le flan à la peau si douce jusqu'à l'érection un peu oubliée. Stiles se mit à gémir doucement et à se détendre. Il finit par donner le premier mouvement de bassin léger et Derek l'accompagna faisant rouler ses hanches. Il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient, se retirant de plus en plus sous les gémissements et les soupirs affolants, rentrant en lui de plus en plus profondément. Stiles griffait ses épaules, s'accrochait à ses cheveux. Le coussin posé dans le bas de son dos était tombé loin depuis longtemps. Son dos se courbait de plus en plus sous les assauts passionnés du loup, décollant presque du sol. Derek le maintenait, ses grandes mains accrochées aux hanches fines, serrant sa prise quand le plaisir était trop intense. Il était sûr que Stiles aurait des traces le lendemain. Et les jours à venir.

C'est un cri aiguë qui le fit arrêter brusquement ses mouvements. Un cri que Stiles poussa.

\- Ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? paniqua aussitôt le plus âgé essayant de lire les traits de son visage.

\- Mais non, ça va. Juste ton putain de tapis qui m'a brûlé le cul ! Ça fait super mal, te marre pas !

Stiles protestait vivement sous les moqueries de son amant qui s'était inquiété en entendant ce cri si peu viril. Ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à Stiles ce genre de truc. Il secoua la tête l'air amusé avant d'embrasser le bout de nez retroussé.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, princesse, se moqua-t-il.

Il fit redresser Stiles, avant de s'allonger à son tour sur le dos puis il tendit la main vers son amant.

\- Tu veux que je te chevauche en mode Amazone ? Demanda Stiles un sourcil rehaussé.

\- Comme ça tu n'auras pas mal et je profiterai de la vue, dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

\- J'ai toujours su que t'aimais te faire dominer...

Et avant que Derek n'ait pu protester, Stiles s'était empalé sur son membre dur, accroché à ses épaules larges. Il soupira en sentant la verge taper tout au fond de lui tandis que le loup poussait un grognement de plaisir et s'agripper à nouveau à ses hanches.

\- Si tu refais ça, je vais perdre la tête...

Il ne reçu qu'un sourire moqueur comme réponse puis Stiles commença à onduler sur lui et il fut captivé par cette vue. Le plus jeune avait l'air de prendre tellement de plaisir ainsi, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux collés à son front, les lèvres mordues dont s'échappaient des gémissements affolant totalement le loup-garou qui l'admirait. Il avait posé ses mains sur le ventre musclé et se soulevait lentement avant de se laisser tomber sur sa bite de plus en plus rapidement.

Derek finalement ne tint plus et rejeta ses hanches vers lui au moment où il se laissait descendre, tapant plus fort en lui. Stiles poussa un cri aiguë qui cette fois n'avait rien à voir avec de la douleur.

\- Là, là... Plus fort... Vas-yyyy... De-Derek ouiii !

Il avait trouvé sa prostate alors l'aîné s'appliqua à l'accompagner dans ses mouvements de bassin, tapant toujours plus fort, contre cette glande le rendant fou. Stiles hoquetait à moitié perdu dans son plaisir tentant de se rattraper au torse musclé de son amant qui faillit le désarçonner plus d'une fois.

Ce dernier finit par se redresser, en manque de contact, et colla leurs torses tout en continuant ses coups de hanches. L'érection délaissée de Stiles se retrouva comprimée entre leurs deux ventres. Et il gémit un peu plus fort. Derek s'empressa de l'embrasser recueillant ce son dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Il garda la lèvre inférieur de Stiles entre ses dents tandis qu'il le maintenait d'un bras autour de sa taille. Le plus jeune s'accrochait à sa nuque, ou griffait son dos quand les sensations étaient trop forte. Il répondit au baiser avec fièvre, son corps se contractant autour du membre de Derek dans son plaisir.

Les yeux de ce dernier flashèrent bleu et ses griffes commencèrent à apparaître sous le plaisir trop fort qu'il sentait monter en vague en lui, lui faisant perdre la tête. Stiles gémit en voyant les iris bleus électrique, et il ignora la main griffue qui lui laissa des traces sur la hanche. Il tira doucement les cheveux bruns et décoiffés pour amener le visage vers lui.

\- Reste avec moi Derek, ordonna-t-il à deux centimètres de sa bouche, il avait du se concentrer pour parler.

Les yeux vert-bleus qu'il aimait tant réapparurent avant que leur propriétaire se jette à nouveau contre les lèvres trop pleine.

\- C'est trop fort, murmura-t-il doucement. Trop bon...

Stiles approuva vivement de la tête. Ils n'avaient pas cessé d'onduler pendant tout ce temps et le plaisir montait encore leur faisant tourner la tête. Derek gémit qu'il devait accélérer et Stiles lui dit de le faire, s'agrippant toujours plus aux larges épaules. Alors le loup reprit ses mouvements plus amples, de plus en plus rapidement, avant de saisir l'érection de Stiles le masturbant en rythme saccadé.

L'hyperactif rejeta la tête en arrière et son amant s'empressa d'y déposer ses lèvres, mordillant la peau, tentant de croquer la pomme d'Adam qui montait-descendait à une vitesse folle, puis de laisser une trace violette inratable dans sa gorge. Il sentit son loup grogner. C'était une partie du corps importante pour les loups, qui signifiait la soumission ou l'appartenance, et il avait toujours trouvé que Stiles avait une superbe gorge avec tous ses grains de beauté. Lui laisser un suçon comme ça, il en avait fantasmé plus d'une fois mais la réalité était mille fois meilleure et il aurait pu en bander plus fort si il n'était pas déjà sur le point de jouir.

\- Je vais venir...

\- Viens, viens ! Hoqueta Stiles.

Derek serra un peu plus sa main contre son pénis et accéléra son mouvement si c'était encore possible alors qu'il jetait son bassin à la rencontre de celui de Stiles comme un perdu. Ce dernier s'accrochait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber, emporté dans son plaisir. Il jouit le premier, d'un coup, sans prévenir, la bouche ouverte sur un souffle perdu et il aspergea le torse hâlé de son sperme. Il s'immobilisa, resserré autour de la queue en lui, le corps arc-bouté au dessus de Derek qui l'admira la bouche bée en venant à son tour dans un grognement.

Stiles retomba sur lui quelques instants après, la respiration toujours hachée et Derek l'aida à descendre de sur lui, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Il retira le préservatif, le noua, avant de le déposer dans un coin avant de s'affaler à son tour sur son tapis gris. Il pensa rapidement que c'était à présent la chose qu'il préférait le plus chez lui. Il tourna la tête pour admirer le corps longiligne et essoufflé sentant le sexe juste à côté de lui.

\- T'es beau, souffla Derek sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Ah, admiratif post orgasme, je note, rit doucement Stiles.

Puis avant que le loup ne se vexe, il se colla contre lui, ignorant la sueur qui les recouvraient tous les deux ou à quel point ils avaient chaud ou encore que Derek avait encore son sperme sur lui. Il joua distraitement avec, sous le regard fasciné du plus âgé. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'embrasser, sa main caressant sa joue mal rasée pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Tu es sublime Derek, et si je n'étais pas si épuisé je te ressauterai dessus immédiatement.

Derek rit doucement en se laissant embrasser paresseusement. Il voyait bien que les yeux de Stiles commençaient à papillonner malgré ses répliques insolentes.

\- Tout à l'heure, si t'es toujours motivé, promit-il avant de proposer : mais d'abord une douche et mon lit, t'en dit quoi ?

\- Parfait, acquiesça Stiles en se relevant doucement sous le regard qui le dévorait toujours. Puis il ajouta avec un sourire coquin : Il faut que je sois assez en forme pour te prendre violemment contre un mur tout à l'heure. Je tiens à me venger de toutes les fois où tu l'as fait.

Derek poussa un gémissement entre le grognement et l'excitation pure. Ce gamin allait le rendre dingue. Il s'empressa de se lever et de le rejoindre, jetant au passage son préservatif. Probablement le premier d'une longue liste pour la nuit !

Stiles tint ses promesses : il réveilla son amant quelques heures plus tard avec des baisers dans le cou, son sexe déjà érigé d'anticipation. Derek sentit très vite monter l'excitation, surtout quand son humain descendit plus bas et commença à le sucer en le préparant. Bientôt il ne fut plus que gémissements et supplications, se rendant compte qu'il aimait tout autant être prit que prendre. Stiles était aussi passionné qu'attentionné. Derek se sentit vraiment désiré et aimé à ce moment là. Même si les coups de bassin violent le laisser tellement pantelant qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout, les mains caressant son ventre et les mots perdus dans sa nuque l'adoraient.

Derek eut aussi la surprise de se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par un Stiles gigotant dans tous les sens. Cet imbécile avait oublié de le prévenir qu'il bougeait même dans son sommeil. Et qu'il parlait aussi ! Il marmonnait en dormant. Le loup avait espéré qu'il serait calme la nuit vu à quel point il était insupportable la journée. Mais le TDAH de l'humain de la meute ne s'arrêtait jamais vraiment.

Néanmoins Derek trouva la solution : il s'enroula autour de Stiles, accrochant sa taille et mêlant leurs jambes. Stiles était plaqué contre son torse mais il ne sembla pas s'en plaindre, il soupira même légèrement de satisfaction toujours endormie. Derek sourit en le voyant faire et se rendormie le sourire aux lèvres son nez dans les mèches ondulés de son amant, le bruit de la pluie qui tombait toujours dehors le berçant.

Derek se réveilla en sursaut, comme prit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps dans le ciel et illuminait la chambre où il était seul. Il resta un instant à fixer le lit vide de son amant, sa place encore tiède, en ayant mal au cœur. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Stiles n'était plus là ? Regrettait-il leur nuit passée ensemble ?

Il finit par se jeter hors de son lit et attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tomba sous la main, bien décidé à aller voir le jeune homme et à le confronter. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Stiles se soit enfuit comme ça sans explications !

Il dévala ses escaliers précipitamment pour s'arrêter net arrivé à la cuisine. Stiles était là, simplement vêtu de son bas de jogging en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se dandinait en chantant faux une spatule à la main. Il sursauta en entendant le loup débouler et regarda surpris Derek qui était immobile, semblant tétanisé, un tee-shirt gris encore à la main.

\- Tu n'es pas partie ? Souffla Derek s'en remettant doucement.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Le réprimanda Stiles. J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais tu as juste grogné et tu t'es retourné dans le lit. Alors je suis descendu préparer le petit déj en t'attendant. C'est pas si facile de te réveiller Loulou !

Il avait gloussé en disant le surnom alors que Derek le regardait toujours sérieusement. Alors il déposa la spatule en bois qu'il tenait toujours et s'approcha de lui. Il entoura son visage de ses grandes mains fines et posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et ses mains toujours sur les joues pas rasées et yeux dans les yeux il lui chuchota :

\- Je ne m'enfuirai pas Derek. Pas la peine de paniquer d'accord ? Je resterai accroché à toi comme une puce à son chien ! Et je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper non plus, tu es prévenu.

\- J'en ai pas l'intention... souffla-t-il.

\- Bien.

Et Stiles l'embrassa plus franchement avant de retourner à ses œufs brouillés. Derek s'assit à sa table le regardant cuisiner comme la veille au soir. Quelques instants plus tard, le cuistot déposa une assiette devant lui et un bol de café.

\- Comment tu sais que je prends mon café comme ça ? Demanda Derek surpris que Stiles sache qu'il le prenait noir avec un nuage de lait mais sans sucre.

\- Hey, j'ai un disque dur de plusieurs téraoctet là dedans, me sous-estime pas ! Répliqua-t-il en se tapotant le front avec un sourire malicieux.

Derek sourit juste et ils commencèrent leur petit déjeuner.

\- J'ai appelé pour aller sauver Roscoe, l'informa Stiles après une minute de silence.

\- Roscoe ?

\- Ma jeep ! Tu m'écoutes jamais en fait !

\- Mais si, mais si. Désolé. Donc pour quand est le sauvetage ?

\- Dans un peu plus d'une heure, dit-il après avoir vérifié l'heure sur sa montre Batman – Scott l'a lui avait offert pour ses 12 ans et il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Mon père est rentré il m'attend pour début d'après-midi.

\- Je te raccompagnerai. Donc ça nous laisse un peu de temps... Tu n'as pas encore prit ta douche pas vrai ?

Stiles rit de la tête de Derek qui essayait de cacher son sourire derrière son bol mais avait toujours son sourcil haussé. Il répondit avec un grand sourire lubrique, montrant sa propre tasse.

\- J'ai même bu une tasse de café pour être en forme !

Derek rit à son tour puis ils se dépêchèrent de finir de déjeuner se taquinant déjà. Ils avaient raison de faire vite parce que la douche dura beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu !

Le loup ramena le plus jeune à sa jeep avec une minute de retard. Heureusement la dépanneuse n'était pas encore arrivé. Ils attendirent ensemble et une fois la jeep partie chez le garagiste, le plus âgé le conduisit jusqu'à sa maison. Stiles fut comme les rares fois où il eut l'occasion de monter à bord, surexcité d'être dans la camaro. Et même si Derek tenait vraiment beaucoup à lui, il faudrait qu'il soit sur le point de mourir pour lui laisser conduire sa précieuse voiture. Stiles bouda un moment avant de recommencer à babiller sur autre chose, le loup l'écouta d'une oreille amusée.

Il se gara quelques minutes plus tard dans l'allée devant la maison du shérif et ils se regardèrent l'air un peu gêné et un peu triste de se dire au revoir. Ils hésitaient à s'embrasser ayant peur que le père de Stiles les voit. Finalement l'hyperactif se pencha rapidement pour déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du plus vieux.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené.

\- Je t'appelle tout à l'heure ? Demanda Derek un peu mal à l'aise.

Stiles sourit et sortit de la voiture, passant son sac sur son épaule, il se pencha pour lui dire une dernière chose.

\- Passes ce soir. J'ai déjà hâte d'essayer mon lit avec toi. Depuis le temps que tu passes en cachette par ma fenêtre on aurait du faire ça depuis une éternité !

Les oreilles de Derek rougirent un peu tandis qu'il secouait la tête malgré tout amusé par la provocation de son petit-ami. Ce dernier ferma la portière sur un dernier clin d'œil et se décida à rentrer chez lui. Le loup le regarda disparaître derrière la porte avant de démarrer. Il avait déjà hâte d'être à cette nuit.

Le shérif était en train de ranger son plateau repas dans la cuisine quand son fils entra, l'air aussi surexcité que d'habitude. Enfin peut-être même plus, réalisa-t-il au bout de quelques minutes à l'écoutait raconter sa soirée. Il geignait sur le fait qu'il devait changer une bougie sur sa voiture, grognait que Scott l'avait encore laissé tomber et ne l'avait même pas prévenu pour la réunion, - et qu'il était trempé bon sang ! -, qu'heureusement Derek avait été cool et l'avait laissé dormir dans sa chambre d'amis et qu'il l'avait même pas bouffé quand il avait voulu regarder Iron Man...

Il babillait comme à son habitude, ses mains accompagnant ses mots rapides. Mais John connaissait son fils par cœur et le scruta un peu plus, faisant attention à ses paroles. Et bientôt il réalisa qu'il parlait peu de Derek ou en vitesse comme si il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Puis alors que son fils s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre se changer, il remarqua des traces dans son cou pâle. Et c'est là qu'il comprit vraiment qu'il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit. Quelque chose d'important.

\- Tu n'as rien de plus à me dire ? Demanda finalement John, passant sa main dans son cou l'air de rien.

Stiles comprit en une seconde le sous-entendu de son père, il avait vu les morsures ou le suçon que Derek lui avait fait.

\- Pas encore, dit-il simplement avec un grand sourire.

Mais son fils souriait, il était heureux. Alors John pouvait attendre un peu qu'il lui avoue qu'il sortait avec Derek Hale. Et lui avait encore un peu le temps de préparer ses phrases de menaces. Il savait que même si il était contre son fils n'arrêterait pas de le voir. Il aurait pu avoir peur que l'homme soit trop âgé, trop dangereux, ne corresponde pas à son gamin... mais il avait apprit à le connaître au fur et à mesure et c'était quelqu'un de bien. Et il avait confiance en Stiles. Il était emporté et sentimental comme sa mère, mais il avait confiance en son jugement. Stiles reconnaissait les bonnes personnes. John savait que quand il serait prêt il viendrait tout lui raconter.

Que Stiles soit heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et si c'était le loup-garou qui le faisait sourire, soit. En attendant il préparerait son discours de papa shérif surprotecteur et menaçant et continuerait à veiller que le sourire qu'il voyait sur le visage de son enfant reste toujours sur ses lèvres.

Stiles monta enfin dans sa chambre après avoir échangé un regard complice avec son père. Se doutant qu'il avait tout compris, il voulait quand même rester un peu dans cette bulle avec Derek. Ça ne faisait même pas une journée complète qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Ils n'avaient même pas parlé de la suite. Et puis il voulait faire peur à Derek avec la « rencontre officielle », il ricana en y pensant. Il était sûr que le loup flipperait grave. Il finit par se changer, mettant une chemise avec le col relevé pour quand même cacher les marques de leur nuit et descendit voir son père. Il voulait rattraper le temps perdu de la veille avec lui, et il devait aussi penser à une vengeance contre son abruti de meilleur ami. Il allait être bien occupé.

Stiles avait hâte d'être à cette nuit.

 _Fin._

* * *

Voilà, OS fini ! Qu'est-ce ce que vous en avez pensé ?

J'adorerai avoir vos avis, n'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
